Andi´s road to the finale
Don´t Let Me Get Me plays on the background.- -Andi enters the glee house.- Confession cam- Andi: So we got to know each other, we are very diverse, there are two gay guys, Brandon and Ryan, two bis, and there are some sweet girls, and some bitches. Robert: The theme this week is... individuality! -Andi is then fighting over lines with Taylen.- Andi: So, I want line 10. Taylen: I want that line. Andi: I said it first. Taylen: Who do you think you are? I want that line! Confession cam-Andi: Taylen is very disrespectful. It’s only week one and she is already making enemies. Alexandria: Taylen, you can have line 3. Taylen, frowning: Okay… -Andi and the rest of the contenders are doing don´t stop believin´, then practising choreography and doing vocals.- -Andi is then destroying a classroom on I Love Rock and Roll, and is then being called back for next week.- -Andi is then hugging Jacob.- -Andi and the rest of the girls are sitting on the sofas.- Andi: Not sexuality! Taylen: Shut up! No one talked to you. Confession cam- Andi: So Taylen’s attacking me again. She acts like she´s nice, but in reality... she´s a bitch. Robert: Sexuality! Confession cam- Andi: Sexuality, ha. -Andi is perforiming Do You Wanna Touch Me.- Mark Salling:? ? Andi you weren´t exposing yourself either, it seemed as if you were hiding yourself, just have more confidence -Connor and Andi are on the dance floor- Erik: Get sexy! -Connor tries to be sexy with Andi but she steps back- Nikki: Connor´s doing well, but Andi’s holding back. Erik: Andi, don´t step back, have confidence. -Andi is with Connor on Slave 4U/Sexyback- -Andi is standing on the stage.- Robert:? ? Andi, Mark said you needed more confidence, and you really needed it at the music video shoot, you held back and it was like you didn´t want to show yourself. Andi, you´re performing for Ryan tonight. -Andi is rehearsing her song.- Confession cam-Andi: It feels so bad being in the bottom. I´ll make Ryan love me. -Andi is performing Mean in front of the mentors.- Ryan: . Well, you did great tonight, I really can see something in you. -Andi leaves the stage, smiling.- -Andi is walking to the callback list.- Andi: I don´t want to go, I can give more of myself and show Ryan I deserve this. -She smiles as she reads her name on the callback list.- -Andi and the girls are talking on the sofas.- Andi: Yeah, I´m so happy I impressed Ryan! It was a hard week. Taylen: Maybe it was hard for you, but it certainly wasn´t for me. -Confession cam-Andi: So Taylen´s doing her bitch thing. Again. Andi: What´s the problem now Taylen? Taylen: The problem´s you, all you try to do is keep me away from my goal. -Robert is talking to the contenders.- Robert: Vulnerability! -Andi´s doing I Want To Hold Your Hand in front of Chris Colfer.- -Andi is seen doing Fix You. She´s talking care of her little brothers.- Andi: When you feel tired but you can´t sleep stuck in reverse -Andi is called back for next week.- Confession cam-Andi: I’m so relieved I’m here for another week! I hope Connor stays too! -Andi is hugging Gray as he leaves the house.- -Andi is sitting on her bed, with her face red.- Connor: (comes back over and sits next to her) Andi: (Takes face out of pillow very slowly) Connor: (Leans over and kisses her) Andi: (Looks shocked but kisses back) Connor: (pulls away) Connor: Obviously I do too. Andi: (Kisses him again) (Alexandria and Joy walk in laughing about something) Joy: So, anyway he sai- (stops talking and just stares at Connor and Andi) Alexandria: Why did you stop talking Jo- (Sees Connor and Andi) Oh. Joy: (Narrows eyes) SO! Andi and Connor: (Both look up) Andi: Hey Joy, hey Alexandria. -Joy, Alexandria and Andi are fighting about who deserves to be with Connor.- -The contenders are sitting on the sofas.- Robert: Tenacity! -Taylen, Joy and Andi fight for the lines.- Taylen: I´m having 3. Andi: That was a cool line for.. Taylen: I´m having 3! -Andi rools her eyes- Andi (whispering): Okay bitch. Andi: So I´m having 1 . Joy: Haha! I´m having 1! Andi: But I said it first! Joy: I want it too! Confession cam-Joy: New Joy doesn´t leaves anyone have her line, specially Andi. Confession cam-Andi: Tenacity isn´t allready working for me. 2 people have the lines I wanted, it sucks. Andi: So I´ll take 2. -Andi is then doing part of me in front of amber riley.- Amber:? ? Andi, I saw you weren´t showing yourself, you needed more.. energy -Andi sees Connor and Joy kissing at the booth waiting room.- Andi: What the f#@k?! Connor: Andi, it isn´t what you´re thinking! It was Joy- -Andi runs away.- -Andi is then shooting Titanium.- Zach: Andi, you gotta have more confidence, more tenacity! Andi: Yeah, I´ll try! Confession cam-Andi: So I´m having trouble at the shoot, as I supposed. It´s difficult, ´cause I gotta be tenacious and everything, but I can´t. Specially know that I saw Joy and Connor together. -Andi s then being pushed by girls during Titanium.- Andi:? Cut me down, but it´s you who have further to fall ''-''Andi is standing on the stage.- Robert:? Andi, Amber said you needed to be more tenacious, and it really showed up on the video, you couldn´t lip sinc and be tenasious, which was the challenge. You´re performing for Ryan tonight. -Andi is seen rehearsing.- Andi, confession cam: It´s my second time here, I´ll show Ryan that he can create a character out of me. I won´t let Joynnor come onto my mind. -Andi is performing Welcome To My Life.- Ryan: I really saw a character there! You were great! So, tell me why you´re here. Andi: This week was Tenacity, and its hard for me being tenacious, I´m more like simple, and it was hard for me in the video to be tenacious and lip sinc. Ryan: Why? Andi: Well, the truth is... I saw Joy and Connor kissing each other. -Ryan smiles- Ryan: You like Connor? Andi: Yeah, I was actually with him! He cheated on me! He tells me it was Joy´s fault, that she kissed him, but I don´t know what to think. Ryan: You know what? Kiss Joy´s ass! -Everyone laughs- Ryan: Just kick her ass. Maybe Connor´s right. Give him another chance. Andi: I will kick Joy´s ass, and I will talk again with Connor. -Andi is walking to the callback list.- Confession cam-Andi: I hope Ryan liked that character, I really want this, and I want Connor back. -She smiles as she reads her name on the callback list.- -Connor and Andi are talking on the sofas- Connor: Joy talked with me today. She said she´s coming back to old Joy, she realised she didn´t liked new Joy, thought it wasn´t her. -Andi smiles- Connor: I´m so sorry. I didn´t kissed Joy, she came and kissed me. The only girl I love is you, you know it. Andi: I know you didn´t. It was new Joy. I love you. -Connor and Andi kissed- Confession cam-Andi: So Connor begun telling me Joy´s old Joy again and that he loved me, etc. and I know he didn´t kissed Joy. I know Connor, and, after thinking it, I forgive him. Andi: I forgive you. -The contenders are sitting on the sofas.- Robert: Pairability! -Andi is performing No Air with Connor in front of Darren Criss.- Darren:? Connor and Andi, you seem to have chemistry, but I could see you weren´t coordinated and having chemistry with each other, you gotta work that out. Darren: Let´s form the rest. Connor and Andi, you´ll be together. Connor. Great! -Andi smiles- Darren: I think you two can be a great duo if you work out coordination. Your sing is I Love the Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rhianna. Connor. YES! -Confession cam, Connor: I Love that Song! I´ll really try to coordinate with Andi. -Andi and Connor, video shoot, Love The Way You Lie- Erik: Andi, you´ll be all depressed on the couch, and Connor, you´ll be all drunk and sing agressively to Andi. -Connor gets close to Andi, but... Erik: Cut! You two need more chemistry, you are too disconnected. Confession cam, Andi: Erik feels we´re disconnected. It´s just that it´s difficult for me to sing that song with Connor, and pretend that he´s a bad boyfriend. Robert: They are together, but, for some reason, it seems they don´t have any chemistry. -Andi and Connor perform Love The Way You Lie. -Andi and Connor stand on the stage.- Robert:Andi and Connor, Darren said you weren´t coordinated. You continued being like this all week long. You´re both performing for Ryan tonight as a duet, he´ll then choose the bottom 3. -rehearsal room, Andi and Connor: Andi: My heart´s a stereo.... Confession cam, Andi: I´m so nervous. I´m performing with Connor, which makes me feel secure, I´ll try to coordinate with him as much as possible. -Andi and Connor perform Stereo Hearts.- -Andi and Connor stand in the stage again. Andi is called back for next week, leaving Connor behind.- -Andi hugs Connor- Andi: I love you. -Andi is hugging Connor before he´s leaving the house.- Andi (crying): I love you, I won´t forget you. Connor: You´ll win this thing, I know you will. Andi: I´ll win it for you. -Connor and Andi kiss- -Andi´s talking on the phone to Connor- Andi(crying): It´s only been a day and I miss you so much. I really want you to be here. Connor´s voice: It´s okay sweetie. I´m still with you. I love you, and I don´t want you to be discarouged. You can win this thing, you can beat anyone on the competition, ´cause your a champion. Remember that. Andi: I will. I will win it for you. -Andi hangs up the phone and cries, Taylen enters the room- Taylen: Poor little bull dog! -Andi stares at her- Taylen: You look so like a bulldog when you cry, and I don´t want to offend bulldogs! Andi: Shut up, you´re like a mouse when you talk! confession cam, Andi: I was crying, deppresevely because of Connor and Taylen steps in attacking me again! She is so annoying! I don´t know why she attacks me all the time! I just want her to go! I´ll trust Connor´s words and I´ll beat her! -Robert talks to the contestants that are sitting on the sofas.- Robert: Performability! -Andi is performing Light Up The World in front of Heather Morris.- -The contenders are practising choreography.- Zach: Andi and Joy, what´s that? You´re not coordinating at all! Joy, dance! -After many attempts, they manage to do it- Zach: Now I need you all for the final dance! Zach: Pa. Pum. one, two. Joy! Dance! Drew and Andi! coordinate! -The contenders are on Paradise by the dashboard light´s video shot.- Erik: Joy and Andi! What´s that? coordinate! Confession cam, Andi: So Joy and I are having trouble coordinating. I´m doing my best, but it´s so difficult to do everything. -Andi and the contenders perform Paradise By The Dashboard Light.- -Andi is standing on the stage.- Nikki: Andi, you needed a lot of takes on the booth, it seemed as if you were worried or something. Zach: Andi, you were also having problems coordinating during the shoot. You´re performing for Ryan tonight. rehearsal room, Andi- Andi:? When you see my face.... Confession cam, Andi: I´ll just show Ryan that I´m something that´s never been on glee, and I´ll make him like me as I did before. I´ll give my best for Connor, I don´t even think about leaving. -Andi performs Gives You Hell in front of Ryan Murphy.- Ryan: They told me you weren´t giving all of yourself this week, but you gave a lot of yourself right now! Andi: The thing is that at the beginning of the week, I was sad that Connor had left. But I want to win this thing for both of us, and I promise you I´ll give my best everytime just like now! Ryan: Okay. I hope you do! You were great! -Andi walks towards the list- Confession cam, Andi: I feel so nervous right now. I hope Ryan saw a character and saw I will give my best, because I surely will. -Andi walks away as she reads her name on the callback list.- -The contenders sit on the sofas.- Robert: Rival-ability! -The contestants perform Pump It in front of Naya Rivera.- Naya:? Andi, I loved your performance and I could definitely see you were having confidence, and you were angry and ferosious and you were definitely a rival. Robert: The theme will be you on a high school, and you´ll be arranged in pairs, and fight with each other. Taylen, as you won the homework assingment, you get to choose your pair. Taylen: Andi! -Andi and Taylen practise choreogrpahy.- Brooke: That´s great, Andi and Taylen, keep it up! Confession cam, Taylen: Andi´s attacking me all over. She´s doing it better than I thought. Confession cam, Andi: So, Taylen picked me as her pair, she doesn´t know I´m ready to kick butt. -Andi records vocals.- Andi:? We Will, We will, rock you! Nikki: What in the world? Is that Andi? Wow! You really shocked me! Great! I´m so happy for you! -Andi confronts Taylen on We Will Rock You video shoot.- -Andi and Taylen attack each other and throw painting and push each other while lip-synching.- Zach: Cut! You were great! Awesome! Nikki: Andi really improved, she´s so determined right now. Robert: Yeah, she really confronted Taylen. Confession cam, Andi: I´m so happy right now! I definitely confronted Taylen, and she was like, wtf? Andi: Thanks! Confession cam, Nikki: Andi changed so much! She really nailed it, and she was so confident! -The contenders perform we Will Rock You.- -Andi is on the stage and is called back second. She then hugs Drew as he leaves.- -The contenders sit on the sofas.- Robert: Theatricality! -Andi and the contenders perform Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead in front of Grant Gustin.- -Andi is recording vocals.- Andi: My momma told me when I was young, we´re all superstars. Nikki: Andi! Just more Theatrical! I felt it was a little stiff. Andi. Okay. Confession cam, Andi: Gosh, I´m having trouble at vocals, there´s only 7 of us left, so, you can be on the bottom beacuse of anything. Erik: Okay guys! So, I want each one of you to have a word for your shirt, to embrace your uniqueness Andi: I had to grow too fast, taking care of my little brothers. I think I will have ripe, growing mature too fast - Group performance. Everyone´s standing on top of different tables and dancing.- Zach: I kinda see Andi´s being too stiff right now. Robert; Yeah, totally. She needs to be more, more theatricak, you know! Erik: Cut! Andi, try to loose yourself a little bit more, okay. Andi: Okay! -Andi and the contenders perform Born This Way.- -Andi is standing on the stage.- Zach: Andi, you were stiff most part of this week. Nikki said that at vocals, and you really were on the music video, you needed to be much more, theatrical. You´re performing for Ryan tonight. -Rehearsal room, Andi.- Andi: You Gotta get up, and Try, Try.. Confession cam, Andi: It´s the fith time I´ll perform for Ryan. I just want him to keep believing in me, and that he can make a character out of me. I´ll kill it. -Andi performs Try in front of Ryan.- Ryan: Very good, Andi, as always. Andi: Thank you. Ryan: So, they told me you had a stiff week. Andi: Yeah, my word on the T-Shirt was riped and it really got me thinking of my past. I´ll swear I´ll do my best and I´ll kill it. Ryan: The thing is, that you always say the same. And I don´t know wheter to trust you any more. Anyway, I can definitely see you on glee, you would be such a unique character that the show´s needing. You can go now. -Andi walks to the callback list, she covers her mouth as she reads her name on the callback list.- -The contenders sit on the sofas.- Robert: Romanticality! Confession cam, Andi: Yikes, Romanticality´s already hard for me, and it´ll be really hard without Connor. But I won´t be in the bottom again, I´ll do my best. Andi: I want to be with Taylen. Taylen: What? Andi: Yeah, I wanna be with you. I think we could put a challenge to ourselves, and try to chill down a little bit. It would be different. Taylen: Whatever. -Andi performs Teenage Dream with Taylen.- Blake:? ? Taylen and Andi, it was great. I was a little bit concerned Taylen was doing it too sexy, but Andi, you killed it, you were great, you made it really believable. Blake: The winner of the homework assingment is..... Andi! Andi: Oh my gosh! Confession cam, Andi: Yes, yes, yes and... yes! OMG! blake picked me! he picked me! Blake: Taylen and Andi will be together again for this music video. -Andi and Taylen flirt between each other.- Confession cam, Andi; I feel in heaven this week! So I´ll keep it up all week long, even if that means being Taylen´s girlfriend. Throw me fire, anything, bring it. Confession cam, Taylen: Gosh I´m with Andi again, that geek is so annoying! But, I won´t lower my arms beacause of her, I´ll bring it all this week. (smiles) - Vocals- - Andi enters the booth- Andi: Hey! Nikki: Hi! Andi: Something, something about this place... Nikki: Wow! Great Andi! Confession cam, Nikki: I´m so proud of Andi, she learned so much of her mistakes, she´s giving it all this week. - Andi and Taylen are on the doorstep of a house.- Erik: Now, Andi has just arrived to Taylen´s house, you guys used to be in love, but Andi you left town, and unexpectedly come back and surprise Taylen. Andi: Cool! - Andi and Taylen start to flirt with each other.- -The contenders are seen doing You and I.- -Andi is standing on the stage.- Robert: First called back is..... Andi! Confession cam, Andi: Yes! Yes! Yes! I´m so happy right now! My effort was worth it! Nikki: I´m so surprised with Andi this week, she improved so much on the competition, and she wants to prove herself. -The contenders are talking on the sofas.- Andi: Em, you know we all support you, I´ll always be there when you need me. Emily: I know you will, thanks so much Andi. -Taylen enters the room and sits on a couch.- Taylen: Hey depressed, cheerful teen mom, and dog face, loser girl. Andi: Stop it Taylen, seriously. Robert: Actability! -Andi performs Thriller in front of Jane Lynch, as a spooky zombie.- Jane:? Andi, I loved it, you could really do this freaky zombie, it was really believable, and you can really act girl! ane: So, you´re doing the trailer of a film called Looser Like Me, it will be based on a high school, and, as you know, you´ll all be playing characters you can be on glee. Brandon, you will be this openly gay kid, that´s very theatrical, and is best friends with Andi. Andi, you will be a naive girl, that doesn´t have many friends, she´s alone most of the times, you´re the opposite of the mean girls, and you will get bullied by them. Emily, you´ll be a cheerful girl, that recently found out she was preagnant, you´ll hide it with you, and pretend nothing happens, but then Taylen, the mean girl finds out. Taylen, you´ll be the queen-b, you´re this bitchy, hot girl, cheerleader, and you´ll bully Andi, Brandon and Taylen, the truth is, you love singing and have talent, but you´re afraid of showing it, and, Ryan you´ll be a gay but on the closet, you´ll be friends with Taylen, and you´ll bully Brandon beacause of his homosexuality, but you´re afraid of admiting yours, and your talent. - Vocals- Andi: You may think that I´m a freak show, but hey, give it just a little time, I bet you´re gonna change your mind. Nikki: Wow! Andi! Great! Confession cam, Nikki: Andi is the one that grew the most throughout the competition, we´re all surprised by her. -LOOSER LIKE ME: From the creatores of Project: Glee-''' -Taylen, Ryan, the cheerleaders are having lunch, and observe Brandon and Andi.- Taylen: Look at those two loosers. Ryan: Fag and freaky. -Taylen laughs.- '''Comes a story of friends, bullying, aceptance and friendship '''-'''Brandon is storing his books on his locker, which is full with images of Broadway. Ryan passes by, pulls him, and throws his books to the ground.- Ryan: Fag! (background music-Brandon): Yeah you may think that I´m a zero -Andi walks happily down the hallway, listening to rock music with her headphones and moving her head.- Taylen: Hey! Freaky girl! (Background music-Andi): You may think that I´m a freak show, but hey give it just a little time, I bet you´re gonna change you´re mind. -Andi and Brandon are picking up the books, and are approached by Emily.- Emily: Hey guys! Taylen? Andi: Em, are you okay, you seem a little... Emily: Yeah, I´m fine! - Emily´s examining her preagnancy test, which is possitive, a tear fells down her face. She quits the toilet and washes her hands, she is approached by Taylen.- Taylen: Hey! happy clown, wait, what´s that? -Emily hides the test and smiles.- Emily: Nothing! -Taylen approaches Emily and takes her test away. She laughs.- Taylen: Wait till the whole school finds out wholy virgin Emily´s preagnant! -Emily cies.- Emily: Please... it´s it´s.. my father -Taylen smiles and leaves the room. Emily fells to the ground, and cries harder.- (background music-Emily): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear... - Taylen stands in front of the school during lunch.- Taylen: Everyone! You all should know that cheerful, childish Emily VanCamp´s preagnant! With her father´s baby! - Emily runs out of the lunch room, while everyone whispers about her.- -Andi and Brandon follow her.- -Emily´s crying and they hug her.- Andi: Em, we´ll always here for you, don´t listen to that bitch! Brandon: Look, there´s auditions for glee club, you could join us, we will all support you there. -Emily smiles.- -Brandon, Andi and Emily are seen doing a number on the auditorium, looser like me.- Brandon, Andi, Emily: Keep it up, and soon enough you´ll figure out, you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like me -Taylen and Ryan observe them.- -Scene switches, and Taylen is seen crying.- Taylen: What I did to that girl..... now... the whole school hates me for spreading the rumor.... I really shouldn´t have done it.... I...I feel so bad....the truth is.... Ryan: Maybe the best thing for us is to join the glee club. Taylen: You know what? I always liked singing, but I would never say it beacause I was afraid of loosing my popularity, but, amybe it´s time to do what I really like. -Scene switches and Ryan is seen talking to Brandon.- Ryan: The reason I bullied you was really beacause..... I was, just jealous of you, you´re gay and you´re not afraid to show who you are..... I still can´t.. Brandon: It´s okay, Ryan Ryan: I´m so sorry. Brandon: Hey, I understand you, I reallly do. Ryan: I was thinking.. maybe I could join glee club? (Background music-Ryan): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear -Scene switches, and Ryan and Taylen watch the performance at the auditorium and join them.- (Background music.all): you wanna be, you wanna be, a looser like, a looser like me. -The performanc ends and Taylen hugs Emily.- (Background music-Emily): A looser like me Robert: It´s almost the end. You guys must feel very nervous. right now. You all gave your best every time, and you all surprised us more and more, we now you´ll all do anything to be on glee, and you all deserve the same shot. That´s why we´re changing things this time. - Andi raises her eyebrow.- Robert: We decided that the five of you will perform for Ryan and the writers of glee tonight. -Rehearsal room, Andi- Andi: Every day I find a war against the mirror.... Confession cam, Andi: This is my last time to show Ryan and the writers the character they want me to be on glee, and I´ll give it all on my performance, they´ll fall in love with the character, I´ll make them fall in love with her. -Andi performs Try in front of the writers of glee and Ryan.- Ryan: So, what do you think? Ali: Now, that´s a character! Ian: I can really see her on glee, she would be someone really fresh that the show´s needing, and there´s no one like her on it. Ryan: Yeah, that´s what I´ve always said. -Andi walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Andi: I gave my best on stage, and I hope they all like the character, I would be devastated if I went home. -Andi covers her face as she reads her name on the callback list, meaning she´s going to the finale.- Emily´s and Taylen´s will come soon!